nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicki Minaj Wiki:Requests for adminship
This is the page where users can request Administrator and Rollback rights and vote on other users who are requesting rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before voting or placing a request. For additional information about Administrators, please see the and What administrators cannot do. In the event that an Administrator or Rollbacker is being unruly or breaking the rules, a request for their demotion may be placed below in the Requests for demotion header. The same voting rules apply for this as well. The vote totals required for their demotion remain the same as those for promotions as well. Rules for requests Each user's request will run for two weeks, during which members of the community will vote on the request. An applicant may and should inform other users of his or her application. If the applicant meets the vote quota in that time, then he or she shall be given the promotion. If an applicant obtains the needed support votes without obtaining any oppose votes before the allotted two weeks have expired, he or she will be promoted without having to wait the remainder of the two weeks. (Note to Bureaucrats: In this situation, allow at least one full day before promoting a candidate in order to give users ample time to cast their votes.) If the applicant does not meet the required votes in two weeks, the request will be archived as "opposed". After a failed request, both for Rollback and Administrator rights, a user must wait 4 weeks (1 month) before requesting again. From the months of May-September, promotions for Administration will be disabled for all those who have not been active for at least two months prior to this start date. People who have been actively editing for two months prior to this start date will be excused from this rule and will be eligible for promotion. Rollback In order to apply for Rollback rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 400 mainspace edits #A minimum of 2 months of active membership An applicant must obtain a vote total of +4 or higher to be promoted (see Voting). Administrator In order to apply for Administrator rights, an applicant must have: #A minimum of 750 mainspace edits #A minimum of two months of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (4 months total). Or #A minimum of 1250 mainspace edits #A minimum of six weeks of active membership after obtaining Rollback rights (3 1/2 or more months total). In special occasions, a user may apply if he or she has less than the required time limit of active membership under the discretion of active admins (To be discussed on talk pages). When an Administrator has been inactive for a substantial amount of time, their Administrator rights will be removed, but their rollback rights are retained. To regain their Administrator rights, they are required to actively contribute to Wiki Minaj for at least 2 months, at which time they can reapply. Regardless of the aforementioned requirements, a user must obtain a vote total of 6+ or higher to be promoted (see Voting). Administrators may grant or withhold adminship out of good faith if typical voting standards cannot be met. How to request promotion After meeting or exceeding the said requirements, follow the following instructions to place your request. :1. Add the following to the bottom of the Requests header, replacing "USER" and "RANK" with your username and desired rank, respectively: USER (RANK) :USER (talk · · ) :2. Under the header and user information, write a few sentences about why you are requesting a promotion and what qualifies you for the position. Users will then vote on whether or not you should be promoted to rollback or administrator status. Voting Rules To vote, a user must: #Be an active member of Wiki Minaj for at least one month at the time the voting begins. #Have 150 or more mainspace edits at the time the voting begins. Templates * Support votes count as +1 toward an applicant's total * Oppose votes count as -1 toward an applicant's total * Neutral votes do not affect an applicant's total * An applicant's vote total can be found by adding up the supports and opposes. For example, an applicant receives 5 support (+) votes and 2 oppose (-) votes. His or her vote total is +3. Requests for promotion VaVaVoom (Admin/Rollback) :Andy (talk · · ) I'd rather be an administrator but I will be equally grateful for the promotion to Rollback. I have 1118 editions in exactly nine weeks. I'm sure that I can be very helpful for this wiki, and more with the admin rights. I hope my fellow editors (who I now consider friends) are in agreement with my promotion to admin. Thanks! :) : : You have been instrumental in keeping this wiki alive in the past few months. You do not currently meet the requirements set forth above for adminship, but I think we can definitely budge on this due to your outstanding work set forth and the current low number of users. You are level-headed and always willing to help, so I do think you deserve it. If nothing to the contrary is added, I will grant adminship. In the meantime, I am all for other users showing their love for VaVaVoom here! M. H. Avril 07:25, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : I 100% agree that you should become an administrator. We both joined the wiki around the same time, and I have said from the very beginning that you should be one. My opinion of you hasn't changed not once! i hope Mike makes the right decision and grant you these rights! MaxxZolanski 20:04, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :: I think you're productive, you're good at editing templates and articles. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 23:55, June 12, 2012 (UTC) MaxxZolanski (Rollback/Admin) :MaxxZolanski (talk · · ) Hello everyone. I am requesting to be promoted to Rollback/Administrator. Let me first say that when I started here, I had a very nasty behavior. Since then, I have grown and have become a lot nicer. I am sorry for the way I acted, and I hope that doesn't jeopardize me becoming an administrator/rollback. I would love for you to tell me if I would/wouldn't be a good administrator. Now back to why I think you should vote for me for this position. Since joining this wiki on April 7 until now, 9 weeks and 3 days to be exact, I have made 938 edits and 503 of them have been mainspace edits. That means 53.62% of my edits have been mainspace edits. Not to sound mean or brag, but if you look at the statistics, my percentage of mainspace edits is 11.2% more than Andy's even though he has way more edits than I do. Nobody loves Nicki more than I do, and nobody is more dedicated to this wiki than me. Please vote for me!!!!! :: Rollback??? You deserve admin rights! I'm not sure what to say except that you're in the "Elite Four Users" of wiki Minaj. You edit a lot and you are very helpful for this wiki. I hope you become an administrator! -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 23:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Ian Streeter (admin/bureaucrat/rollback) :Ian Streeter (talk · · )I've been helping this wiki since March, and people agree that I'm productive to this wikia. I'm requesting myself because I not only feel myself as helpful, but also have other users think I'm helpful. Jerome (Ian Streeter) 23:53, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : I'm going to support your admin promotion but please you have to stop blaming yourself, please. Apart of that, you are a great user. Good luck! -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 00:19, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :@VaVaVoom: What do you mean about "you have to stop blaming myself"? What am I doing? Jerome (Ian Streeter) 00:25, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Requests for demotion Category:Wiki Minaj Category:Wiki Minaj